


战后

by Thundercracker1999



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Robot, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 如果他们活着走出了格拉斯九号的话……?兄弟恋文学，不喜勿入，谢谢合作
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)





	战后

黑暗中，系统缓慢地上线，重启，再次上线……  
嗅觉传感器首先捕捉到空气中弥漫着的能量液和清洗液交杂在一起的味道。  
“我在……医疗室……?”他模模糊糊地想着，中央处理器终于上线，系统下线前的影象一幕幕地掠过眼前:四溅的能量液，数不清的残肢断臂，凄厉的尖叫与狂笑，刺入面甲的疼痛……  
然后，是一片黑暗。  
他的手下意识地摸索着自己的面甲，感知系统被关闭了大半，他感觉不到丝毫的疼痛，可光学镜破损的边缘和撕裂开的嘴还是让他芯有余悸。  
“渣的，冲哪儿来不好非冲着脸来!”他在芯里暗暗地骂着。  
尽管钻探机向来不是个爱臭美的家伙，可他毕竟还挺喜欢自己这张脸的。  
突然，他感到一阵异样的感觉，这种感觉就像是丢掉了什么东西一样，陌生而又空虚。  
他尝试着呼唤链接的另一端，对面却一片寂静，静到仿佛整条链接都是他想象中的产物。  
Twintwist惊讶地发现，自己感受不到自己的另一半了，甚至连整条链接都消失了。  
这着实令钻探机感到一阵惊恐，他慌忙打开光学镜，摸索着想要下床，却发觉自己的双腿被结结实实地固定在修理台上，动弹不得。  
“哟，你醒了，幸运儿?”红白色的医疗人员放下手里的焊枪，转身向修理台走来，“可惜，你的朋友们就不像你这么幸运了……”  
战场上的伤亡是再平常不过的事了，更何况还是Wreckers这支伤亡率高到换血如流水的队伍，换作平时，他早就满不在乎地跟自己的兄弟在内线里聊个不停了，而现在失去链接的他只能焦急地向医生询问自己兄弟的下落。  
“嗯……Topspin啊，我在停尸间里没见到蓝白配色的飞行单位，我猜他应该……”  
“别猜了，我没死。”蓝白色的飞行者不知何时站在门前，声音一如既往地平静而沉稳。  
Twintwist听到那声音的瞬间就把脸捂住了，他可不想被哥哥看到自己现在这副难看的样子。  
“不仅被抓了，还被毁容了，真他渣的丢人!”他在芯中暗自想着，同时，也不禁松了一口气。  
“真好，他还活着。”  
“他已经没什么事了，我接下来还有几个伤员要修理，可以请你先帮忙照看一下他吗?”  
“嗯，辛苦您了，我也正想跟他单独待一会儿。”  
“谢谢，需要的时候可以随时叫人过来。”话音未落，医生便提着工具箱急匆匆地出门了，这次的战斗，依然伤亡惨重，所幸任务算是顺利完成了。

“机体感觉怎么样?”  
“没事，挺好的。”  
“为什么捂着脸?”  
“怕吓着你……”Twintwist明显有些芯虚。  
“笑话，咱俩谁杀的人多?”说着，Topspin伸手就拉开了Twintwist白色的手掌，默不作声地盯着他伤痕累累的面甲，Twintwist只觉一阵尴尬和难堪。  
“我知道……我现在这样逊毙了……”Twintwist失落地偏过头。  
“不……”Topspin低声说着些什么，吻上了他兄弟残破的唇，Twintwist的机体一颤，用力地想要推开Topspin，可惜剩余能量不足30%的机体显然无法完成这一任务，他只能听话地躺在修理台上，享受这个看上去不怎么美好的吻。  
终于，Topspin松开了他，坐在了修理台边。  
“我脸都这样了你也亲的下去，你可真厉害!”  
“没事，我不会嫌弃你的。”Topspin轻轻地抚摸着他残损的面甲，声音明显变得柔和了些。  
“……”Twintwist扭过头，面甲有些发烫。

“twist.”  
“咋了?”  
“Perceptor告诉我，我们之间的双向交叠系统消失了，不过这并不影响我们的机体。”  
“哦，”他差点忘了这个，“我就说我刚刚怎么感觉不到你了呢……算了，挺好的……”  
“嗯?”  
“这样一来，你就不用整天跟着我一起干不要命的活儿了，你可以回去继续做绘图员了，那是你的梦想，而且相比之下很安全……”  
“twist……我……”  
“就算有一天，我死在战场上了，你也不会……嗷!疼疼疼疼……你想干嘛!”  
Topspin用力捏了一下Twintwist胸口裸露出的电路，引得钻地机一阵不满的痛叫。  
“兄弟，我们得好好谈谈了。”Topspin俯身把自己的爱人压在身下，认真地注视着他的光学镜头。  
“好吧……你想谈什么?”  
“我为什么加入了这个疯狂的队伍。”  
“不就是因为这个该死的双向交叠系统嘛!要是没有它……”  
“我们可能连面都见不到。”  
一阵沉默弥漫开来。他们本就是从不同的流水线走下来的，若不是倚靠这个百万分之一的神奇系统，Topspin当年根本不可能找到他。  
“也许……对你来说，那样更好，真的，spin，没有我，你会活的更好。”  
“我不要……”Topspin把头埋进Twintwist的胸口，低声道。  
“对不起……spin……”Twintwist环住他哥哥的腰，抚摸着他左侧的机翼。  
“没什么……”Topspin抬起头，双手捧着对方的面甲，认真道:“我之所以加入Wreckers不只是因为我们与生俱来的特殊系统，更多是因为我想要待在你的身边，我想看着你，触碰你，而不只是单纯地感受你。能够和你成为兄弟，能够找到你，和你一起走过这么多年，我感到很幸运，我从不曾把你看成是一种累赘还是什么的……你是我的兄弟，也是我的爱人，我一直相信这不是普神对我的诅咒，而是……一种祝福和恩赐，我需要你，因为我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，哥哥。”  
他们长久地拥吻着彼此，从这一刻开始，直到遥远无期的未来，他们从未分开过。

“Topspin!你弟弟来接你回去了——”  
地质研究院里，高大温和的航空飞机推开工作间的门，向里面的绘图员招呼着。  
“哦，谢谢，那我就先走了。”  
他礼貌地浅笑一下，开始保存文件，收拾物品，结束了又一个平淡无奇的工作日。  
火种链接跃动着的另一端，依然令他感到无比的安芯和温暖。


End file.
